Unbreakable bonds
by Talas toxic suger
Summary: After being apart for three and a half years. Tala must do what ever it takes to find Bryan.Opening story. Yaoi Tala/Byran


The billions apon billions of stars shined above us. The leaves being scratched by the powerful wind. The whole scenery seemed to be just so right. As a lay here holding my lovers hand, I listen to the constint heart beat pounding in his firm chest. If only this moment could last forever. It seems to get to be so rare for us to find happiness alone. Of course I was happy just being with him. We lay there shearing body heat. I see a man walk in black come up behind and I fell a massive hit on my head. My eyes slowy close as I fall into sleep, last thing I see is my violet boy being dragged away.

-3 and a half years later-

My name is Tala, im 20 years old I'm a college student. I don't remember much about my past just laying my head on the violet boys chest. "yo! Tala!" a deep voice shouts out as I twist my head to look who it is, I see its that idiot Drake. I sigh as he runs up to me waving his hand. "hey! Did you hear about the new girl in school, shes super hot bro! I bet shell be all over you in no time!" drake informs. Its not like I cared, I never did. Sure, its true most of the girls here do think im charming and smart. But I just don't want to be with them. Ever time same words come out of my mouth "sorry, im just not not looking for someone right now…" well, I guess I was looking for someone just him, the violet haired boy. "dude, stop saying that! you'll never find love if your like this." I glace at Drake and glace back away finding my walk down the hall to my next class with out saying any words. _your wrong, I know hes out there…I just have to find him._

**-Ding**-

I hear the school bell go off, I rise from my seat, grab my bag and walk out and on to my home. "ugh…" I grown as I take off my shoes and throw my bag on the chair with the tear in the arm rest. I walk up the stairs into my room and get out of my school uniform. I slide on a rugged pair of jeans and a tight white shirt. "I guess…I should walk the dogs." I walk out the doors hold onto the leashes tight as the dogs tug on the long leash.

-**Bark! Bark! Bark!**-

The dogs scream out and the leash drags out of my hands. I run as fast as I could to regain control over them. I find my face on the ground "owww" I mumble. "Haha! Hey there…I never knew you where a dog person, Tala" A voice I recognized but hardly could remember who's. I look up and see two boys standing in front of me. A large blonde hair and a shore purple/green haired boy. "Ian! Spencer!" I shout out in surprise. Ian hands me the leashes and smiles. "ah- thanks." We walk to a bench and talk about the past and the time the three of us spent together. None of us seemed to have the nerve to mention _him_. Hell, I cant **even remember **him. But…I wanted to know, all I know is that violet hair and blue eyes looking into mine and having a strong feeling in my heart for him. My lips open slowly "Hey--" I was cut off "Bryan. Bryan is his name. We know about what happened. About the time in the park and being kidnapped." Spencer says. My eyes open wide and I could fell my heart thump strong and fast. I get a full image of him in my head his muscular body, his pale skin, thouse beautiful eyes. My face goes red. "where?! Where is he?! I **must** see him! I **want** to see him" I shoot up and yell thouse words as a tear runs down my face. "If we knew…we would of said it by know. You think we would of just let hi be all alone if we already knew!? He was our friend too!" Spencer breaks out in words. I look down. "sorry, I just--" I cut myself off to sceard to say it.

"but…we know who did it. We just don't know where they are or why they did this. We would of told you sooner but it was just hard finding you. You left just to soon, no clue where you went." Ian says. "They call there selves **stars**" Spencer informs. _The hell!? Why would __**they**__ do that? Then again…they where incorporated with bio-vault untill Boris screwed them over and just left them with there poor playing teams. Could they of taken Bryan to improve there team? UGH! Forget why! Just find them and fine Bryan! Ofcourse they didn't know where they where. This is probley the first time they heard of them. If I remember right…Boris once said they have there own underground company so no one knows what goes on there. Bryan I'm coming!_ I run off to go get Bryan back. "Tala! Where are you going?!" Spencer screams out to me. "don't fallow me! I want to do this on my own!" I move my feet as fast as they can go cutting threw what ever was in my way. I must of ran for miles till I finnaly see it. I place my hand on the door knob and pause. I close my eyes and think of what might happen._ What if he doesn't remember me…and thinks im just a crazy creeper? Or has he been thinking about me too? Plus, I know that they have gaurds. Ah! I souldnt be questioning this!_ I slam the door open and run down the stairs cutting corners and looking all around till I see a door locked and gaured. _I checked every where but here…Bryan MUST be in there. I just cant be seen. _A guard chechs sight of me. I turn around and run till I hit a dead end. _ahhh crap!_ "uggghhh" The man moans as blood drips from his mouth. He falls to the floor leaving a opening for me to see his killer. His hands reached out to me and I find myself. "Tala, you're here, your really here!" I push myself out of this arm and look at him curiously and soon realize that the one im wraped in is the one Iv been looking for.


End file.
